


Bento

by Imanga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanga/pseuds/Imanga
Summary: Écrit pour le thème “Célebrations” du mois de Décembre de l’évènement Naruhina sur TumblrLa célébration d’une nouvelle étape dans la vie à deux de notre OTP, celle de Naruto découvrant la sensation procurée par un bento fait maison pour la première fois de sa vie.Traduction du one-shot “Bento” de WaterRolls
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: NaruHina en français





	Bento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterRolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRolls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192602) by [WaterRolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRolls/pseuds/WaterRolls). 



> A l’occasion de la Journée Internationale des Œuvres de Fans (oui, c’est bien son nom), je vous propose de découvrir ce _one-shot_ de WaterRolls originellement publié en anglais et choisi par cette dernière pour être traduis !
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Notes de traduction_
> 
> _Furoshiki_ : pièce de tissu carrée ou rectangulaire servant traditionnellement à emballer des cadeaux ou transporter des objets au Japon

Instinctivement, il étendit son bras et se mit à la chercher dans le lit avant d’entendre du bruit en provenance de la cuisine ; elle était déjà debout. Peu importe ce que Hinata préparait, il flottait dans l’air comme une odeur alléchante.

Il replongea doucement dans les méandres du sommeil, son esprit toujours prisonnier de cet entredeux à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, son bras reposant mollement sur le côté du lit qu’elle avait fait sien, ses vagues souvenirs de la nuit passée contre elle l’enveloppant d’une douce chaleur.

Il sourit. Se réveiller aux côtés de la femme qu’il aimait était à ses yeux une des choses les merveilleuses au monde.

Cela avait beau faire déjà plusieurs semaines qu’elle avait emménagé avec lui, il apprenait toujours à partager son espace avec une fille, comme le démontrait cette fois où, il avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par des cris stridents en provenance de la salle de bain. Échevelé, l’air hagard, il avait débarqué en trombe dans la pièce d’eau, prêt à en découdre avec un quelconque intrus quand, à la place, il n’y avait trouvé que Hinata, seule, un mélange d’embarras et d’exaspération lisible sur son doux visage.

Elle était tombée dans les toilettes après qu’il ait oublié d’en rabattre la lunette.

“J’imagine que j’aurais dû allumer la lumière et regarder avant de m’asseoir ?” Lui avait-elle alors dit avec un sourire amusé, avant d’exploser de rire.

Il fallait dire que, jusqu’à lors, Naruto n’avait jamais réalisé que les hommes et les femmes allaient au petit coin différemment...

Ça avait été la même chose la veille, lorsqu’il s’était décidé à nettoyer leur chambre à coucher : comme avant de partir en mission, Hinata avait subtilement glissé dans la conversation qu’il lui serait agréable de trouver un logis propre et rangé à son retour, Naruto s’était armé de l’aspirateur et avait commencé à faire le grand ménage lorsqu’un objet rose non identifié dépassant de leur commode avait attiré son attention. Intrigué, il avait ouvert le tiroir et là, à côté de ses caleçons, il avait trouvé... Une petite culotte. Sa surprise fut telle qu’il en avait piqué un fard monumental, et il était bien content qu’elle ne l’ait pas surpris en train de rougir comme un collégien en chaleur devant un simple bout de tissu. Ceci étant dit, après cette “mésaventure”, il avait attendu le soir-même son retour de pied ferme.

Naruto soupira. Comment pouvait-elle encore le mettre dans des états pareils après tout ce temps ?

À regret, il ouvrit enfin un œil et regarda l’heure affichée sur le cadrant de son réveil.

Il lui fallait se lever. Après tout, il partait en mission avec les garçons, aujourd’hui.

Ou plutôt, comme il aimait à les appeler, “la bande à Hinata”.

Baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, il entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et y trouva sans surprise Hinata qui lui tournait le dos, en pleine bataille avec le nœud de son tablier. S’approchant d’elle sans un bruit, il vint déposer un baiser sur son oreille droite tout en l’aidant à défaire son tablier, et fut récompensé d’un petit rire.

“Bonjour, Naruto”, l’accueillit-elle simplement, et son adorable visage lui donna instantanément envie de retourner se coucher avec elle. Malheureusement pour lui, Hinata n’était pas dupe et après qu’il eut commencé à l’embrasser, elle posa une main ferme sur son torse, mettant un terme définitif aux festivités.

“Non, non”, le morigéna-t-elle en riant à la vue de sa mine déconfite, “Pas ce matin. Ce soir plutôt, quand tu seras revenu de mission ?”

“Et pourquoi pas ce matin _et_ ce soir ?” Suggéra-t-il, plein d’espoir.

Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester bruyamment et Hinata, hilare, en profita pour le pousser vers la table dressée dans l’espoir de le distraire, au moins momentanément, de ses ardeurs amoureuses. “Le petit-déjeuner t’appelle !”

Une des choses que Naruto appréciait le plus à propos de leur nouvelle vie à deux était qu’il avait quelqu’un avec qui partager ses repas, une chose ô combien plus agréable que ses concours de regards avec le mur pendant les trois minutes de cuisson que nécessitaient ses nouilles instantanées.

“Au fait, pourrais-tu dire à Shino que nous avons les plantes dont il a besoin pour ses insectes ?” Se rappela soudainement Hinata, “Et qu’il peut passer au domaine des Hyūga quand il le souhaite pour en récupérer ?”

Naruto fit descendre son riz avec une grande lampée de soupe miso et hocha la tête d’un air entendu. “Pas de problème.”

Une fois son repas engloutit et quand il fut enfin fin prêt à partir, Hinata vint l’embrasser sur le pas de la porte pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée -un petit rituel auquel il avait très vite pris goût et qui avait été la cause de nombre de ses retards. Attrapant son sac, il remarqua qu’il lui semblait plus lourd que d’habitude et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la jeune femme. “Hinata ?”

Nerveuse, elle lui fit signe de s’arrêter. “Naruto, j’y ai rangé un bento, alors essaye de ne pas trop secouer ton sac, s’il te plaît ?” Il s’immobilisa net.

“Un bento ?” Répéta-t-il, abassourdi, et elle aquiecça d’un sourire timide.

“J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas trop, je me suis permis de t’en faire un, mais… Tu n’as pas à le manger si tu n’en veux pas, rassure-toi."

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. “Hinata ! À quand remonte la dernière fois que je n’ai pas mangé un de tes plats ?”

Interdite, Hinata fronça les sourcils. “Je veux simplement dire que ce n’est pas une obliga-”

“Merci, Hinata !” Et sur ce, il l’embrassa une dernière fois pour couper court à toute autre protestation.

À l’entrée du village, Kiba et Shino attendaient déjà leur troisième compagnon avec impatience.

“Dépêche-toi, bon sang !” Se mit à hurler Kiba à son approche, “Tu n’as pas déjà suffisamment traîné, peut-être ?”

“Je suis pile à l’heure !” Répliqua Naruto, de trop bonne humeur pour relever son commentaire.

“Bonjour, Naruto”, le salua à son tour Shino d’un bref signe de la tête.

Leur objectif de la journée était on ne peut plus simple : porter assistance à un village touché par un tremblement de terre non loin de Konoha. Heureusement pour eux, les blessés étaient déjà pris en charge et il n’y avait eu qu’un seul mort à déplorer.

Ainsi, plusieurs heures durant, ils dégagèrent des gravats avec énergie et ce, jusqu’à ce que Shino remarqua à quel point la matinée était avancée. “Déjeunons”, ordonna-t-il à ses coéquipiers, trop préoccupés par le stupide pari qu’ils s’étaient lancé sur lequel des deux parviendrait à dégager le plus de débris pour se soucier de l’heure.

Face à l’ordre silencieux et sans appel de Shino, Naruto s’arrêta à regret, avant de se souvenir du bento de Hinata. Il se hâta alors de farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche du précieux sésame et, en sortant finalement un petit objet rectangulaire enveloppé d’un furoshiki oange, il le présenta d’un air triomphal aux deux autres. “Ta-da !”

Kiba et Shino jetèrent un rapide coup d’oeil à la boîte recouverte de tissu, puis échangèrent un sourire.

“Oh, on dirait bien que Hinata t’a fait à manger ?” Remarqua Kiba d’un air goguenard en sortant son propre sandwich. A coté de lui, Shino déballait des onigris.

“Yup !” Confirma Naruto en serrant la boite contre sa poitrine, tout excité qu’il était. Curieux, il défit le nœud du mouchoir et le furoshiki dévoila une petite boîte laquée de couleur marron dont il souleva avidement le couvercle, avant de se mettre à saliver abondamment à la vue du repas qu’il contenait.

Son déjeuner avait l’air tout simplement délicieux.

Kiba se pencha en avant et en zieuta le contenu. “Eh, mais ça à l’air bon !” S’écria-t-il, avant d’ajouter dans un soupir : “Il fut un temps où c’étaient _nous_ qui recevions ces bons petits bento...”

Naruto eu un petit rire satisfait. “Et bien, maintenant, c’est _mon_ tour !” Lui rétorqua-t-il avant d’attraper ses baguettes et de piocher un morceau de kara-age, du poulet frit maison.

Il poussa un soupir de plaisir. C’était si bon. 

La viande était juteuse et tendre à l’intérieur et le panko croustillant à souhait, les notes de soja et de sauce aigre-douce se mariant délicatement sur sa langue pour une explosion de saveurs. Il osa ensuite bravement s’attaquer à la salade qu’elle lui avait faite en accompagnement, goûtant du bout des lèvres un morceau de carotte, pour finalement découvrir avec surprise que ce n’était pas aussi mauvais qu’il l’avait craint.

“C’est bon ?” Demanda Kiba qui connaissait déjà la réponse, sa bouche pleine de sandwich, Shino scrutant ses réactions du coin de l’œil.

“Oui !” Répondit vigoureusement Naruto tout en hocha la tête.

 _Hinata._ Ses talents de cuisinière n’auraient pourtant pas du le surprendre, vu les festins qu’elle lui concoctait tous les jours...

 _Hinata_. “Je t’aime”. Voilà ce message qu’elle avait tenté de lui transmettre grâce à ce bento. “Même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble là, maintenant, tout de suite, je pense tout de même à toi.”

Il arrivait presque à la voir dans la cuisine plus tôt ce matin, chantonnant and souriant alors qu’elle éminçait les légumes et surveillant sa friture, tout ça pour le rendre heureux.

Jamais ne s’était-il senti aussi reconnaissant de l’avoir dans sa vie.

Un bref souvenir d’enfance lui revint alors en mémoire. Soudainement, il se revoyait marmot, à l’heure du déjeuner, jalousant secrètement ses petits camarades et leurs bentos préparés avec amour par leurs mamans à l’aube, tandis que lui devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour oublier à quel point ses propres repas étaient froids et impersonnels. C’était toujours quelque chose de léger, comme des nouilles instantanées ou des onigiris mais, le plus souvent, c’était de simples tranches de pain, emballées dans du film plastique, du pain fait par une machine dans une usine et acheté au supermarché et non un repas équilibré joliment disposé dans un tupperware, enveloppé d’un mouchoir de sa couleur préférée.

Il engloutit un nouveau morceau de poulet et essuya aussi discrètement que possible une larme. Face à lui, Kiba et Shino l’observaient d’un air compatissant.

“Tout va bien ?” Lui demanda gentiment Kiba, sa rudesse habituelle quelque peu envolée.

Naruto lui donna le plus grand des sourires. “Oui”, répondit-il, non sans une certaine émotion, “Tout va _très_ bien”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo WaterRolls, how's it hanging?
> 
> Here is your ✨first ✨ translation! I don't think you speak any French but I hope you still appreciate the gesture? If you were ever to try Google translating it or anything, a gentle warning cause it can feel a little disconcerting to read a free (as opposed to literal) translation of your work -but I can assure you I did my best to transliterate the spirit of your words while making it the most pleasant possible to read in French.
> 
> Big hugs ❤️


End file.
